Sueños Húmedos
by Akira Cassidy
Summary: Últimamente Kageyama a tenido sueños extraños que involucran al pequeño sol.


El delgado cuerpo choco contra la esponjosa cama, sus enormes ojos color marrón, lo miraban impresionado, sus pecho subía y bajaba con aparente dificultad, subió sobre el chico aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la cama .

-Hinata – susurro cerca del oído el más pequeño, coló sus manos bajo la camisa de este y recorrió despacio el pecho de su compañero, el pequeño trato inútilmente de quitar a él azabache de él, era más que obvio que no podía ganarle en fuerza por más que lo intentara, estaba atrapado, y de alguna manera le gustaba estarlo.

-Kageyama, espera por favor – las manos del el pelirrojo eran sostenidas con fuerza sobre su cabeza, casi causándole daño, su atacante se acercó al rostro del más pequeño, tomo con fuerza la nuca de este y sin previo aviso invadió la cavidad bucal del mas pequeño.

El beso era intenso, casi impidiendo respirar al más pequeño por su inexperiencia, la mano derecha del azabache bajo hasta el short deportivo del pelirrojo y de un par de tirones, lo quito con todo y calzoncillos, se separó del joven de los ojos marrón y observo enajenado la cara de este, algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y un pequeño hilo de saliva bajaba por su boca, era la imagen más erótica que jamás había visto, soltó las manos del joven y sin más reparo tomo el miembro de este y comenzó a masturbarlo, las manos de Hinata apretaban con fuerza los hombros del más grande, con sus ojos cerrados y su boca abierta soltaba algunos géminos ante la técnica del chico de los ojos azules.

-Kageyama, ahh- el azabache metió un par de dedos dentro de la boca del más pequeño, y los movió tratando de llenarnos de saliva, cuando considero que estos estaban bien lubricados, los saco de la boca del pelirrojo y los llevo a el ano de este, abriéndose paso en esa estrecha cavidad, Hinata mordió el dorso de su mano derecha y abrió más sus piernas, no podía poner resistencia lo estaba disfrutando, el azabache movió su mano con más rapidez sobre el pene de Hinata y logro sacarle un largo y sonoro gemido –Kageyama, métela, por favor métemela.

Los ojos azules se agrandaron, estaba jodidamente emocionado, levanto ambas piernas del pelirrojo, amaba su elasticidad, y lamió desde los pies hasta el vértice de sus piernas, se bajó los pantalones de chándal, llevo su pene a la entrada de Hinata y apretando con fuerza los delgados tobillos para penetrarlo de un golpe, el ojiazul jadeo, el culo se su compañero se sentía genial, aun sosteniendo las piernas del más pequeño, se acercó para besarlo, distrayéndolo un momento de la intromisión en su trasero, el pelirrojo balanceo su cadera invitando a su amante a moverse también, abriendo de una manera casi obscena las piernas del joven de los ojos marrones, se movió observando la manera en que su miembro entraba y salía de la cavidad anal de más pequeño, se relamió los labios, mientras se movía con más fuerza.

-¡Ka-aageyama!- grito, tomando la cara del azabache con ambas manos- Yo-yo quiero montarte.

El ojiazul cedió a la petición del y lo dejo sentado sobre él, Kageyama tomo las manos del pelirrojo para ayudarlo a moverse y aporrado en sus pies comenzó a botar sobre el pene de Kageyama de una manera frenética, el pequeño había cerrado sus ojos y ahora solo se concentraba en la mezcla de sensaciones en su cuerpo.

-Kageyama, no-o puedo- el de los ojos marrones se dejó caer sobre el pecho del azabache sin dejar de penetrarse- quiero correrme, córrete dentro.

Kageyama tomo con fuerza la cintura de Hinata y lo penetro aún más profundo.

-mi culo, se siente genial, tan caliente- el pelirrojo miro al azabache- estoy tan lleno de ti, me encanta…

-¡Tobio!- una voz femenina le gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta-¡La alarma tiñe como 5 minutos sonando, levántate ya te llevaré hoy!

Kageyama Tobio, 15 años, preparatoria Karasuno, clase 1-3, "el rey de la cancha", había tenido un sueño sucio con nada más y nada menos que con la "carnada definitiva", también llamado Hinata Shouyo, aún bastante pasmado levanto su sabana para encontrarse con una nada grata sorpresa, maldijo con todos los insultos que sabía, y se arrastró hasta el baño para ducharse con agua fría, ¿Cómo miraría ahora al pequeñín?, después de ese baño y arreglar sus útiles, bajo a la cocina, tomo unos panecillos y una caja de leche, para correr al auto, de camino a la escuela hablo con su madre acerca del club de vóley y de las competencias naciones, pero evito cualquier cosa que lo llevara a Hinata.

-nos vemos en la tarde- se despidió la mujer, Tobio camino bastante desganado a su salón de clases, estaba más distraído que de costumbre.

-¡Kageyama!- se preguntó si de verdad lo llamaba o era producto de su imaginación.- ¡Bakageyama!

Ahora molesto por el sobre nombre se volvió molesto para encontrarse con el pequeño sol, su primer reacción…Correr.

-¡Espera Kageyama!- el pelirrojo corrió detrás de él, Tobio cruzo la puerta principal y sin detenerse doblo el pasillo para resguardarse en su salón, ¿Cómo se sentía? Extraño era su única respuesta, al ver a Hinata los recuerdos de su sueño la noche anterior lo golpearon como un ladrillazo en la frente, estaba mareado, le dolía la cabeza y le temblaban las piernas, camino a paso lento a su pupitre y se dejó caer.

Ahí sentado sin prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba, meditando sumido en una concentración total deseo por primera vez no asistir a la práctica de vóley, el hecho de tener que ver a Hinata no ponía inquieto, nervioso, nunca había sido bueno disimulando o mintiendo, ¿Qué debería hacer?

Al final del día se llenó de valor (aquel que le falto durante el receso) y decidió ir al segundo gimnasio y enfrentar sus problemas, primero fue al baño y se lavó el rostro, después tomo un poco de jugo y al final se cambió de ropa en la sala del club, evitando encontrarse a Hinata. Con determinación de acero entro al lugar.

-Kageyama-kun- lo saludo Yaichi, que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-Hitoka-chan- regreso el saludo, fue donde el entrenador Ukai, para que este le indicara que debía hacer.

-Porque no practicas tus saques- le sugirió, el azache asintió y fue al otro lado de la cancha.

-Eh, eh, Kageyama colócamela, anda solo una vez- su camino se vio interrumpido de sorpresa por el pelirrojo que lo miraba expectante con esos enormes ojos marrones que parecían tener un brillo infinito.

-No- contesto de manera seca y se dio media vuelta, tenía la cara roja.

-Anda Kageyama solo una, por favor, a ti te gusta colocarla y a mí me gusta rematar eh anda solo una- se puso de nuevo frente al azabache y lo miro suplicante.

-No deja de molestarme

-Bakageyama- dijo mostrándole la lengua al más alto, estando ahí más atento a Hinata logro notar muchas cosa, la primera era lindo muy lindo, la segunda con otra ropa y podía pasar por una chica. "será una buena manera de llevarlo a casa" pensó, cuando la práctica se dio por terminada y tras limpiar el gimnasio comenzaron a retirarse eran casi las 8 de la noche ese día la práctica se había alargado más de lo que esperaban.

-¿Porque me ignoras?- le soltó de golpe Shouyo.

-no te ignoro- Kageyama apresuro el paso tratando de dejar atrás al pequeño, que empujaba su bicicleta.

-Lo estás haciendo ahora

\- No lo hago- negó para comenzar a correr, ahora huía.

-No huyas Kageyama- estaba demasiado lejos como para oírlo.

-Entonces te está ignorando- dijo el pecoso.

-No me esperaba menos de "El rey", ahora no quiero ver a los plebeyos como nosotros.

-Tsukki, ¿desde cuándo?- pregunto Tadashi

-El lunes - contesto el pelirrojo

-Ya es casi 1 semana- dijo el castaño

\- No sé porque no me sorprende- comentó Tsukishima

-¿Crees que le pase algo? No recuerdo haberlo hecho enojar- dijo rascándose la cabeza Hinata.

-Si se trata del rey, es más que obvio- dijo Kei

-Tsukki- le reprendió el pecoso.

-Cállate Yamaguchi, pero a todo esto enano ¿Por qué te importa tanto Kageyama? ¿No será que de admiración y compañerismo pásate a amor?- la cara de Hinata se puso roja y sus ojos se expandieron.

-No, no, no de eso nada, si bien es cierto que Kageyama es bastante guapo no podría pensar asi de él- trato de justificarse el pequeño.

-Bueno es cierto no se en que pensaba al creer que quizá Kageyama también estaba interesando en ti, si hay muchas chicas tras es ¿no es asi Yamaguchi?

-Es cierto, eh escuchado a algunas cuchichear sobre lo guapo que es Kageyama- dio la razón el castaño.

-Deja las cosas ser ya se le pasara-concluyo Tsukishima.

Eso en lugar de dejar tranquilo al joven lo dejo un tanto más preocupado, por otra parte Kageyama no estaba mejor, las últimas noches ese sueño se había repetido, pero de diferente manera, el martes por ejemplo lo soñó usando ropa de mujer, un vestido y medias, el miércoles lo vio con el uniforme húmedo pegado a su cuerpo, el jueves llevaba un suéter que le quedaba enorme, el viernes no pudo dormir, el sábado imagino tomarlo en la sala del club, el domingo lo vio usando un yakuta, el lunes de nuevo lo vio en el club, eso lo ponía loco, ya había aceptado la idea de que deseaba al pelirrojo ahora se discutía entre efectuar la acción o reprimir sus deseos


End file.
